Warriors Crescent Moon
by Angelpaw33
Summary: Darkpaw, an apprentice in ThunderClan finds a cat who has lost her memory- and he gradually gets to know this she-cat but their is one catch- she is dead?


_W arriors_

Crescent _Moon_

{Chapter 1}

"Excurse me? H-hey... I'm a little lost, can you tell me the way back?" A small brown she-cat padded after a dark ginger she-cat, who continued her way, the little brown she-cat looked down and sighed ' _Why is everybody ignoring me? Have I…done something wrong?_ ' she through and sniffed "no! I will not lose my hope!" she said and jumped up to go look for more cats, after some minutes of walking, she found a small group, "Hello…uhh…sorry to intrude, but, I wanted to ask something, my name is Crescentpaw, I'm kinda lost so, could you please help me?" the she-cat, Crescentpaw asked.

The cats didn't even make eye contact or turn their heads at her, she looked down and walked away.

"Why….why isn't anyone looking at me..? why…it's like…I don't exist anymore.." Crescentpaw blinked, soon, a hot tear dripped from her muzzle.

Crescentpaw padded around the forest, she stopped once her ears caught the sound of rustling in the bushes and grass, "h-hello?" she asked, backing away a little, ' _Come on, Crescentpaw! It could be a cat! Don't be a coward'_ she took a deep breath and looked on the other side of the bush, she lifted her ears back up once in the corner of her red brownish eyes spot a tuft of dark grey pelt.

She smiled and jumped out of the bush, slowly making her way to the cat, the cat, in return flicked his ear and lifted his head "hm?" his eyes turned to the she-cat as she stopped midway her path to him "yeah right…he'll just ignore me like the others.." she muttered to herself, "hmmm…are…ehh..you okay?" the cat asked, Crescentpaw shot her head back up with a bright and wide smile, she walked to him, "y-yeah! Excurse me… I wanted to ask you something, ehh, my name is Crescentpaw! I'm kinda lost… can you help me to get back home?" she asked politely, the cat gave her a small smile "pleasure to meet you, Crescentpaw! My name is Darkpaw. And I'd be glad to help you, what's your clan's name?" he asked, Crescentpaw looked up at the cat, Darkpaw, she then looked down, what was her clan? Where was she born? Where were her family? Who was she exactly?

"I-I don't know. I don't remember, oh StarClan what do I do?!" Crescentpaw mewed, she started to walk forward and back, muttering words to herself, Darkpaw only watched, "You can't remember?" he asked, she nodded slowly and sat down, curling her fluffy tail around her slight shaking paws.

Darkpaw looked up, as if he was thinking.

"Darkpaw! c'mon! Thistlestep won't be happy if we don't return by sun down!" One of Darkpaw's friends called, he slowly got up "coming!" he called, then turning his green gaze to the she-cat "listen, I have to go, I want to help you get home safely, so, stay here or meet me here tomorrow, okay?" he said softly, Crescentpaw nodded and got up, "alright, see you tomorrow, Darkpaw" she smiled.

The tom smiled back and ran to the other side of the bush, Crescentpaw sighed, she looked around and eventually found an oak tree, she jumped inside and snuggled inside it, curling her tail around herself, she fell into a deep sleep.

" _Hey dad!" a brown she-cat padded to the brown tabby tom, his yellow gaze softened once he laid his eyes on his daughter, "hey my precious. How are you?" he asked._

" _I'm okay, thank you, father! How are you?" she smiled and sat down. The brown cat smiled and then licked his daughter's fur, "I'm great because your with me" he purred, "really? I through mother was the only one that made you happy" the she-cat blinked and smiled._

 _The tom looked down at her, "Not the only one, you are a strong she-cat, Crescentpaw. Just like her, you are a fighter and that makes me smile, but the real reason for my happiness, is to have you as my daughter"_

 _Crescentpaw smiled "love ya to dad!" she purred and muzzled his chest._

With that, Crescentpaw jumped up and looked around, she breathed heavily and looked around, "w-what was that? A dream? But…I don't remember that happening, strange…was that me and my..dad?" she asked, twitching her thin white whiskers, the brown she-cat flicked her tail and laid back down, she gazed out of the hole from the tree and curled her fluffy tail around her while watching as the rain poured outside.

' _I wonder if Darkpaw's okay with that rain, Gorsestar and WindClan always had some trouble with the rain. It scares me, dad used to say that it's the StarClan cats crying or something.'_ she through, Crescentpaw poked her head out of the hole, sticking her tongue out and closing her eyes, she waited for a drop of rain to fall on her tongue. _'it feels cold_ ' she through as she retreated her head inside the warmth of her little home.

She blinked and laid her head on her paws, her fluffy brown and white tail covering her nose ' _I hope to meet Darkpaw tomorrow, he said he would help me get home, he's a nice cat…._ ' Crescentpaw through as she fell asleep again.


End file.
